Dusk Symphony
Dusk Symphony is a Longma Mare (meaning "Dragon Horse") and is considered the first of her kind, it is unknown if any Longma existed before her. She was born to a Unicorn Mother and Dragon Father, their names were Ruby Charm and Ragnor respectively. Her special magical trait is being able to play music from her horns, it comes in the form of tiny purple diamonds that chime a different instrument. She wishes to learn other types of magic and is a student of Princess Luna. Dusk's other spells often backfire but that doesn't deter her from her goal of learning more. Dusk is technically over 1000 years of age, however it is unknown if this is because of her Dragon blood, seeing as Dragons can live for eons, or if it is because of the spell placed upon her after the first fall of Nightmare Moon, when she was placed in a state of suspended animation. It is too soon to tell if Longma live as long a life as a Dragon does. History Background Dusk was born over 1000 years ago, the love between her parents was forbidden and so she was hidden away, living with her Father while her Mother came to visit once in awhile. If the inhabitants of Ruby Charm's village were to find out of her love or her child, there would be dire concequences, as this was right after the time when the tyrant Discord had finally fallen from power. His wicked magic still remained for a time though, and thus whenever something strange was seen, it was destoryed for fear of being on of Discord's creations, even if it was just an innocent creature. Dragons had the worst time of this, said to be 'Children of Discord' for their similar appearance. Dusk looking even more like a Draconequus, being part pony and part Dragon, they were sure that if someone were to find her, there would be even more histeria. ((More shall be added to this section in the future, as my story 'Lament of a Longma' gets going. Anything past what is currently in this section would be spoilers.)) Powers and abilities 'Longma trait' As with all Longma, Dusk has only one magical trait that she is able to do exceptionally well which is connected to their special talent. For Dusk, this trait is being able to create magical music. The two Dragon horns on her head allow her to do this, they glow with power much like a Unicorn's horn when being used (the color of her magic is lilac), and as Dusk uses her musical magic, little glowing diamonds come from the tips. These diamonds radiate sound, each chiming the sound of a different instrument. When Dusk has a lot of these little diamonds floating around her, it can be like an entire orchestra! 'Fire breathing' Since Dusk has Longma belly scales, she is able to breathe fire like a Dragon can. The scales not only cover her belly, but they also protect parts of her insides from burning when she uses this ability. The color of her fire is the same as her magic, a very light purple or lilac. Being Pony size, she is only able to breathe a small amount of fire, which is only slightly more than that of a baby Dragon. 'Magic' Dusk has a very limited magical arsenal, aside from her special talent there are very few spells she can perform adequitely. One of these spells is a very simple but effective healing spell, which can help heal wounds or stick broken bones together for a short time so the injured pony can get to a doctor. This spell also acts as a numbing agent which dulls the pain of the wound. While she can't make this spell work 100% of the time, it is one of the spells she has been able to successfully perform the most. While it is hard for her to tap into such power, Dusk and any other Longma can be used as a sort of magical vessel. Large amounts of magic can be stored within her, something that she obtained from her Dragon blood. All Ponies, no mater the species have magic within them but they aren't the strongest creatures, while Dragons can't perform magic but are very strong. Longma child that Dragon potental mixed with the Ponies magical ability translates itself into the vessel ability. A magical artifact or even another pony can store it's power inside of Dusk with which they can take back later to power themselves farther if need be, while Dusk for the most part is unable to tap into this magical reserve created inside of her. It is only in very few instances where she has been able to do so. Longma are able to learn dark magic more easily that normal magic, while it still takes them a little while to get a spell down, it is significantly less time to learn dark magic. This causes a number of Longma to go corrupt, and Dusk has been no exception to this in the past. All that can be said is that it can change the most innocent of Longma into a monster. 'Backfired magic' When Dusk tries to perform a spell she hasn't learned or has learned but not well enough, there is a chance that it'll just do nothing, but there is an even bigger chance that the spell will backfire on her. It can backfire in a number of ways, it can cause her to black out, cause an explosion, cause the opposite effect to happen, or even have a completely unrelated effect, it is a random roll of the dice when Dusk decides to do something like this. The most common backfire when Dusk is performing magic with another pony around seems to result in the creation of foals or even adult sized offspring having the features of Dusk as well as whatever pony the spell accidently hit. Relationship 'Princess Luna' Dusk and Luna became friends nearly 1000 years ago, before Luna became Nightmare Moon. Dark thoughts had already begun to surround Luna's mind at this point, and when the two became friends, while Luna was truely greatful for Dusk's friendship, her dark thoughts started to make to do things, using Dusk to fuel her agenda, eventually causing her transformation into Nightmare Moon. After the two were reuinited in present time, Luna wished to make it up to Dusk, and offered to try and help her to learn magic. The two had changed drastically since they knew each other so long ago, but they once again became the best of friends, later blooming into romance. ((There is more I will be adding to this section later, if I were to add too much more right now I'd be spoiling parts of my story that I haven't finished.)) 'Other ponies' Dusk is very kind to other ponies, if they are kind to her of course. If she encounters a mean pony who tries to pick on her or anyone else, she will most likely tell them exactly what she thinks of them, she doesn't tolerate bullies. Due to her intimitating appearance she has been bullied in the past by those who think she looks scary or strange. To those who wish to be kind to her, Dusk will do anything in her power to help them whenever they need it. Some ponies say she is rather promiscuous, which isn't very far from the truth, she is very affectionate towards ponies she befriends, and these friendships often result in foals being born, causing her and her friends to become even closer, as they have a child to take care of together. It is rarely through the usual means that this happens, it is usually because of a magical backfire on Dusk's part. Dusk does not discriminate against anypony, be you mare, stallion, zebra, Changeling or even the strangest pony you could ever see, Dusk doesn't care, if you're a friend to her she'll be one back! Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Pony Category:Longma